Bonding
by Hellsing-Heiress
Summary: ItaSaku. AU. Non- massacre/ One-shot. It was really rather simple, they would share a house, time and their lives.


Title: Bonding.

ItaSaku. AU. Non- massacre/ One-shot.

Genre: Romance.

Status:complete.

Anime/ Manga: Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

Bonding.

The aversion was aimless; she knew it.

Perfectly enlightened eyes skimmed over the soft surroundings. Sakura Haruno, of sound mind and body was beginning to reel with possibilities, her mind swaying to its own little dance.

Entranced by her own mind set, Sakura fiddled ideally with the small pen, presently clutched tightly between her index finger and thumb.

She was anxious; that she knew.

Her current situation made her flush with subtle awkwardness, her eyes still following the alien walls of her new abode.

It was completely different to how she imagined it.

Not that Sakura had ever really had a clear image of her new establishment, however she never visualised the large house to be so foreign to her.

There were no pictures, no clutter, no trinkets.

It was completely void of human attachment, holding nothing but thin sheets of gathering dust from its lack of activity.

She smiled optimistically, being negative was not her style; realistic perhaps but never pessimistic.

She stood swiftly, holding her body high and proceeded over to the adjacent hallway to the current room she occupied, her feet pulling her to answer her own curiosity about the unknown home.

Decked in only unified scrolls of the village, the dim halls held nothing more warming than the living room. Not disheartened, Sakura scurried through the walkway cautiously, dipping her head into the area first; like a shy child.

Inwardly she scolded herself for her bashfulness, it was ridiculous.

This was suppose to be her house.

Sweeping her small feet upwards, she descended upon the sharp turn of the stairway banister; sleek and fine with almost obsessive polish.

Cautiously, Sakura avoided any contact with the majestic furniture, quickly flying upwards towards the second floor. She knew it was silly, yet she couldn't bring herself to tarnish the perfectly craft wood.

Now upstairs, her feline-like limbs encouraged her towards the one room she was most wary of, the bedroom.

Her bedroom... their bedroom.

The idea was unbelievably simple, that Sakura couldn't believe how surprised she was at the fact. Itachi had always found his way to her now forgotten apartment naturally.

Including, using her bedroom to his fullest capacity.

So, why on earth did she find it so unusual? That now he had finally coxed her into living under the same roof, Sakura was feeling out of place to the idea of sharing the simple sleeping area.

Like a normal couple would do.

Like a man and wife would do.

She sighed, defeated by her own confusion.

"You find something displeasing?" The ashy tone questioned, teasingly.

She did not shift from her position, stilled to the side of the bedroom door. Turning then, she caught his gaze easily as her warm emeralds smiled contently to him.

Cocking her small head to the side facing his form, she admired his sleek hair. It was dawned in a smart, yet casual attire. His long teasel of a ponytail draped effortlessly down the small of his back, like a small flow of water that swept slyly down rockery.

"Nothing, it's perfectly acceptable." She chimed, returning her gaze to the subject in current question.

He shifted slightly, turning his lanky body toward her.

"But?"

Sakura wondered then, was this fair? This was not her property. She held no deeds, no rights to the house, and yet her subtle lover allowed her to accompany him, in a home much more tolerable than her own.

Was she being ungrateful to him?

She digressed, shaking her train of thought.

"Really, it's nothing. Its just a little different to what I'm used to, that's all."

There was no lie in her fact. The house they stood within, was much more grand than Sakura had ever imagined. Its vast complicity, the lonely lighting of the lamps, the moaning creaks of the untouched furniture; it was all so different.

The whole estate called out to Sakura, it was like it wished for her to use it, accustom it, bond with it.

Knowing the thought was foolish, she inwardly chuckled; the amusing image of a talking house flooded her mind.

Her stoic conpanion reached out, his long arms enveloping her into his hold, gently caging her to him. He was always gentle with her body, peacefuly touching it with care not unlike an owner of a porcelain doll.

She was fragile to him, easily broken and unexplainably precious.

"This is _our_ home."

She faltered, leaning her small head against the jaw of his shoulder, easing the tension of face.

The soft words that came from him, only added to the soothing sensation of comfort he offered her. Sakura began to realise her mental triumph, the house she entered alone was not her home, the house itself did not matter; it could have been any building. Any abode that did not hold her lover was not her home.

she sighed at her own Epiphany.

Any place Itachi resided, she was content.

Finally, she returned his embrace, pulling his lean back with her nimble fingers tugging his clothed backed, eagerly seeking the comforting warmth it radiated.

Snuggling deeply, Sakura breathed in the cool aroma of her mate. The tint of rain forest pine and humid rain emitted in waves from the stoic male.

"Treat it as such." His velvet tone did not fade, it was constant and secure as his long, artistic fingers began to brush stray hairs from his lovers back, stroking them tentatively.

Perhaps this behaviour would not have seemed particularly affectionate to on seers of the scene, but to the petit female it took a whole meaning. Itachi's brisk words, were the best consolement he could offer her, luckily it was all she needed. Vague the words may have been, yet there presence was thoughtful... it was his source of reassurance.

He was being attentive to her.

Sakura shook herself...

If he was trying than so should she.

"I think, I should invite Mikoto Kaa-san here, when we get settled." She smiled, pushing their stances apart for her to see his usual ambiguous face, poised for any reaction.

The small shift in his gaze told Sakura it was a good sign; she had grown accustom to his almost unreadable body language.

"It would be nice, if she could help me choose how to decorate the place." she continued, her speech fluid with confidence, showing him she meant what she spoke.

Concerning, the overbearing clan of the Uchiha's, Itachi had enforced a solid wall between his lover and his heritage. He found the collaboration to be very dangerous. It was well known how scrutinising they could be, Itachi knew better than most the amount of prejudice was placed upon outsiders to the clan; his petite lover would be no exception.

And yet for all his efforts, his contrasting mate decided on breaking the barrier. Itachi, awaited this day with great tension, wondering if the young medic was aware of her current predicament.

But, of course he rashtionlised that she did.

Sakura, was not a stupid woman; far from it. A realistic person, with a good perspective of young certain status groups operated, and yet still so eager to try and enforce a treaty between parties.

She was like a small puppy, giddily wanting to please all she cared for.

Bridging the void between strangers, just like the situation at present.

Moving swiftly, Itachi entered the awaiting chamber. His lean body walked elegantly, as he faced his back to her and sat down with little fuss. The bed he dawn was large and white, its dove like texture could even be seen from the doorway, where sakura stilled in enchantment.

The artistically beautiful man, that was her lover, stared back to her from his seated position.

"Why are you doing this?"

She chimed back to him, her answer ready.

"Because, I love _you_." She giggled, her laughter allowing her tension lift from her shoulders.

Walking in hysteria, Sakura planted herself beside her lover in the enclosing room. The softness of the matress surprising her as the her visual idea of the item seemed quite firm.

Unabashedly and full of girlish mischief, Sakura slyly took hold of Itachi's fingers, intertwining them to joined with her own. The queer ensemble of digits emitted heat from one another, one a little cooler than the others.

Sakura's gaze did not lift from the strange tangle of fingers, her eyes caught firmly on her odd display of affection.

But then again, what wasn't_ odd _about giving an Uchiha affection?

Itachi brushed over the scene with clear eyes, her display was nothing odd or unfamiliar to him; it was a pleasant, constant reminder of her love for him.

Almost impulsively, Itachi caressed Sakura's face with his spare fingers rubbing and sleeking in and out of the pink silk. Although, surprised Sakura accepted his touch and greedily delved into the feel of his palm, pressing the side of her face against his hand trustingly.

Her tust in him was endless, he knew it.

Itachi was content

_"Kaa-san, will be pleased to hear from us."_

* * *

Sayonara~

Thank you so much for reading my Fan-fiction!

OH MY GOODNESS! THEY MOVED IN TOGETHER! ^_^

Well, I had just finished most of my major exams and I was in the mood to celebrate! So I present an adaptation of ItaSaku. AU. Non - Massacre. I just thought the idea of Itachi and Sakura living together very adorable, so I couldn't resist.

Thank you very much again.

Please read and revew~


End file.
